


Even The Greatest Of Kings Fall

by YumeLelouch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angsty--as it was in the anime, Boys Kissing, It's the gym scene written the way I wanted it to be, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Swearing, Takes place after the Interhigh Preliminaries, hinakage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeLelouch/pseuds/YumeLelouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which after Karasuno falls to Aoba Johsai in the Interhigh Preliminaries, Hinata tries to make Kageyama feel better about losing to Oikawa by encouraging him (and he may or may not accidentally confess his love to him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even The Greatest Of Kings Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all!
> 
> So, I had gotten into Haikyuu awhile back (in like November), and I had watched the first 4 episodes, then didn't watch it again until the end of March. I JUST finished where Aoba Johsai defeated them in the Interhigh Preliminaries, and Kageyama and Hinata were in the gym screaming and everything, and alas, this fic came along! I fell in love with Kagehina. And Daisuga, Asanoya, ect, so you'll probably see those pairings in fics from me in the future. 
> 
> This is my first Haikyuu fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_"I'll be damned if I lose to him!"_

* * *

 

It had been the day after the Interhigh Preliminaries, and Karasuno had fallen to Aoba Johsai. By one point. The first time Karasuno played Aoba Johsai, they had won. But it had gotten increasingly difficult, as their setter, Oikawa Tooru, had recovered from his ankle sprain and could now play. The Karasuno team was now returned to school, the match all on their minds.

 

Hinata was  _supposed_ to be eating lunch. But he didn't feel hungry. His stomach was twisting with regret and unease.

 

He ran through the halls, suppressing tears, wanting to scream. All he could think about was the serve he hit that ended up hitting the net, the ball he ended up not being able to hit, all the lost points because of him. 

 

_If only I hadn't missed all of those tosses, we could have--!_

 

He stopped running when he got to the sidewalk that crossed over from the school to the gym. He heard someone throwing balls at the side of the wall. He slowly walked over to the gym, sliding the door open slowly. 

 

It was Kageyama.

 

Kageyama jumped as the door opened, and accidentally dropped the volleyball. Hinata looked at him. His eyes looked emotional. Not angry or as usual, he looked  _sad_. Hinata was pretty sure he looked the same way, though.

 

"Kageyama...are you okay...?" Hinata asked, but then mentally cursed at himself. He knew none of the volleyball team was okay. 

 

"No," Kageyama said. "I told myself I'd be damned if I lost to Oikawa! How could they catch on to our attack strategies so quickly?!" He yelled.

 

"I'm sorry, Kageyama, if only I had--" 

 

"Don't you dare apologize! This isn't your fault. I feel like I was too focused on beating Oikawa that I wasn't fully in the game. He's strong. And only the strongest get to stay on the court. And...I want to be on the court till the very end, so I wasn't thinking about all of you. This is my fault. And I...I'm not going to make tosses that I have to apologize for!" Kageyama said, clenching his fists.

 

"Kageyama...it's a little late to say this, but you don't have to beat Oikawa-san." Hinata said, looking at him. "Oikawa-san is the Great King. But even the greatest of kings fall. We fell to Aoba Johsai, but...eventually, he'll fall too." Hinata said, his gaze not faltering.

 

"But he's strong--"

 

"So what if he's strong? You're strong too, Kageyama. Who else can pull off those quicks like you and I do? Oikawa can't! No one on Aoba Johsai can! That's why we're called the "Freak Duo" by Coach Ukai! It's because of you that I can be on the court! And I love it! And I love you, Kageyama!" Hinata said, giving a bright smile. 

 

Kageyama stared at him wide eyed, taken aback. 

 

"What, did I say something wrong?" Hinata said. 

 

"Do you realize what you just said? You said that you're in love with me, you dumbass! You didn't even realize you said that?!" Kageyama raised his voice, his face turning red.

 

He was so caught up in trying to cheer him up, that he hadn't realized that he let it slip that he was in love with him. He started to back away towards the gym door. 

 

"Um...I'm gonna leave now--"

 

He was cut off just as Kageyama ran over to stop him, and kissed him right on the lips. Hinata kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's neck, deepening it. 

 

They kissed for about a minute, before Hinata pulled away, and their faces were both red.

 

"I love you too, you dumbass. Thank you for cheering me up." Kageyama said, pulling him into a hug. They stayed like that for minutes, and then finally they pulled away, and Kageyama pecked him on the lips.

 

"Now, let's practice for the next match! We won't lose again!" Kageyama said, grabbing a volleyball out of the bin.

 

"Yeah!" 

 


End file.
